Flood
by Lex Vexon
Summary: On an unusually rainy day before the beginning of summer in a public shopping area with no one in it, the car broke down. Well, at least there's dumplings. Mentions of Egoist, sex, blow jobs, but nothing explicitly described. Please R&R.


**Hi everyone...~~ I'm back with another terrorist fic, they're not my favorite couple, but I like writing about them the most, there's a lot you can do with them. I was gone for so long! I spent all my time writing and none of it actually uploading everything, and when I remembered to upload I forgot my password. Luckily I'm back in the game, so hopefully you can enjoy this! I was inspired by the large amount of flooding that occurred in Chicago last month, there was so much flooding that my school had to take two days off as a result. Lucky, lucky me~ UuU I'm really looking forward to the summer, so you can also see that...I think I'll write an epilogue if this gets good feedback, so if you want one, review away! Thank (OωO*)ﾉｼ**

* * *

_For Lindsey, thanks for encouraging me to write semi-porn._

* * *

If there was anything Miyagi didn't need right now, it was rain, but just like a certain someone he knew (quite well) the rain didn't give two shits about his protests against it and kept beating and beating on. The only difference he could see is that he was certain he would not come to fall in love with the goddamned _rain_.

The rain had started in the morning, unexpectedly, on the one of the last days of the semester. Miyagi had no tests to give anymore, but needed to finish some work anyway, so he went to the school. It seemed though that there just had to be something to put a damper on his day. A sudden heavy rainstorm has made its way from the north in Kyoto and had promptly settled itself right above Tokyo. Since no weather station had foreseen the sudden turn in pattern, anyone who had left before the storm was no completely underprepared. Miyagi looked out of the window of his office, watching kids use their bags to cover their heads, girls with curly hair shrieking as the humidity ruined all their hard work of straightening, and some kids who just didn't care. Miyagi himself wasn't spared from the storm, as it started right as he parked his car in the school lot. His hair was still a bit damp from the event, and he was starting to feel a bit under the weather.

Miyagi's thoughts were interrupted when Hiroki walked in; also a bit damp from running through the rain, although Miyagi knew why he wasn't as soaked as he should be, chuckling at the memory of seeing "Demon Kamijou" running with his giant boyfriend shielding him with his coat.

"Hey, Miyagi, there's been a flood warning and they're having the schools close for the day so they can prepare for any flooding and try to prevent it. So basically, we can leave."

"Ah, sounds good, I guess I'll-"Miyagi was cut off by a ringing from Hiroki's cell phone. "Yeah, Nowaki? I've gotten off early, n-no Nowaki stay home, I don't want you to get sick…I can walk."

Miyagi spoke up, "Kamijou, do you need a ride?"

Hiroki looked over to his coworker, "Ah, actually, yes, that would be great. Thank you. Huh? Nowaki, no, that wasn't for you, no-don't get your coat! I'm getting a ride okay…okay, yeah, I love you too…"

Miyagi chuckled, "Ah, young love, how sweet~"

"Shut up, you idiot, I'm sure your lover is going to be calling you any second."

Miyagi scoffed, "I'll prove you wrong."

"Yeah? How so?" Hiroki asked, placing a few books into his bag.

"_I'll _call _him,_" Miyagi said as he took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Shinobu and waited for an answer.

"_Miyagi!" 3_

"Hey, Shinobu, what's up!"

"_Not even through one class and they call off school because of flood warnings! I just got out now, why are you calling?"_

Why was he calling? He couldn't say "To prove Hiroki that I could call you instead of you calling me all the time." No, he could endanger his life. Then he realized what he should have been calling about.

"Do you need a ride?"

"_Did M close for the day, too?"_

"Yeah, yeah, flood warnings for us too."

"_Yeah, thanks Miyagi. I'll wait in the lobby so just call me when you're here."_

"Okay, I love you, Shinobu-chin~" Miyagi said, half teasing, but he and Shinobu both knew he meant it.

"_I love you too, old man!"_

Miyagi pressed end on his phone and looked over to Hiroki, who was smirking.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Shinobu-chiiiiiiin~" Hiroki teased.

"What was it that your giant called you again, hmm?" Miyagi shot back. Hiroki knew where he was going.

"Let's just go."

"Tell me again why I have to sit in the back?" Hiroki said to Miyagi, leaning back into the leather.

"Because Shinobu's school is on the way to your apartment, and I wouldn't let my dear Shinobu-chin sit in the back seat."

"That would make sense if no one else was in the car."

"I don't want to risk Shinobu sulking if he sees you in the front seat."

"That does make sense." Hiroki had seen Shinobu get pissed about he and Miyagi's semi-friendship before. He didn't think Miyagi would want to deal with that if he didn't have to.

Eventually, they stopped outside of Shinobu's university and Miyagi and Hiroki waited within the safety of the car as Shinobu ran as fast as he could through the rain. His bag was tucked beneath his arms as he ducked his head so that his face wouldn't get soaked. Miyagi had the door unlocked, ready for Shinobu to swing it open. Once Shinobu got into the car, he took notice of Hiroki. Shinobu wasn't in a mood to argue though; he was a little peeved at the weather already and didn't want to be any angrier. Deciding to give Miyagi a chance, for once, he simply asked,

"Why?"

Miyagi looked over, "He takes the train and since they've shut down from the flooding, I offered a ride to Kamijou here."

Shinobu nodded, it was a good enough reason, and he was sitting in the back, which hinted to Shinobu that Miyagi had been thinking that he would prefer to sit in the front…

Shinobu popped out of his thoughts with a sneeze from Miyagi.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

A few more minutes brought them to Hiroki's apartment, and the sound of the car pulling up must have alerted Nowaki, because he was down waiting under the awning with an umbrella.

"Jeez, Kamijou, you really got him whipped, don't you?"

"Shut up." Hiroki stepped out the car, "Thanks for the ride, Miyagi."

"No problem."

Miyagi looked over to Shinobu to see him watching closely as Nowaki wound his arm around Hiroki's waist, pulling him in closer underneath the umbrella as they walked up the stairs. He almost looked a little, Miyagi didn't know, sad.

_Ah, shit_, Miyagi thought. He realized that Shinobu wanted to do the same thing with Miyagi, but it was dangerous for them to show such affection in public. Looking around, he saw that there was no one in the area, so he did what he thought could make Shinobu happy.

"Hey, Shinobu-chin~"

"Huh!?" Shinobu snapped out of his lovelorn trance just in time for Miyagi to kiss him right on the lips. When he pulled back, Miyagi could see Shinobu blush and look down.

"Hmm, Shinobu? You're not usually this shy when I kiss you." Miyagi leaned down to get a better look at Shinobu's face, and saw a small smile playing upon his features. Finding the urge too difficult to resist, Miyagi kissed Shinobu again. This time, however, Shinobu was responding, and he deepened the kiss, still smiling.

Miyagi could see that a big smile had found its way onto Shinobu's face and smiled as well.

"Why don't we stop by a takeout place before this rain gets any worse, and then we can just watch movies and eat and fuck until we fall asleep."

"That sounds like a perfect way to start the summer holiday, even if it is still raining."

The two stopped outside a popular dumpling stand that they often ordered from. Shinobu stubbornly refused to be paid for, and volunteered to be the one to run inside in the torrential downpour. Miyagi knew he would have to agree or face an argument about an unbalanced relationship, but was also pretty glad because he couldn't stand to get wet again.

"Give me your coat," Shinobu said before opening the door.

"Huh? Why do you need my coat?"

"I don't want to get soaking wet! Come on, you don't need it right now."

Miyagi shrugged off the coat and handed it to Shinobu, stifling a laugh when he put it on. The coat was about two sizes too big for Shinobu, and it made him look cuter than ever, especially because it was _his _coat. Still entranced by how adorable his young lover was, Miyagi continued to watch Shinobu's ass as he made his way into the stand, wondering how on Earth had had gotten so lucky.

Shinobu stood for a second to shake off the rain before coming fully into the restaurant. Once he deemed himself dry enough, Shinobu walked up to the counter to place his order.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the owner and workers were rushing to close up the shop, taking advice from the other businesses to do a last minute flood proofing of their shop.

"Rinji! Please take these dumplings home, I don't have room for any more leftovers!" A girl attempted to push the box of steaming dumplings over to another who was fixing her ponytail, exasperated.

"You don't have any room!? I'm already taking three boxes! Are you trying to make me fat, Hiro?"

"I'm not trying-just take the dumplings!"

"No, I-Oh, hello!" The first girl, Rinji, caught sight of Shinobu when fixing her hair. "I'm sorry, we're closing, so we can't make any special orders."

"No special orders, I'm with Miyagi, he said, uh, that you guys would know what we usually get."

"Oh, you're with Miyagi-sensei!" Ro and Rinji said. That simultaneous exclamation surprised Shinobu.

"Yes, what does he usually order. I've never really ordered for us…"

"Well…" Ro said, trying to remember exactly what it was.

"Well,uh," Rinji thought about it and then looked down at the boxes Ro was holding. "Those."

Ro looked to the boxes, and back up. "You're right! Miyagi is a no nonsense fella, you know? A box with half pork and half chicken dumplings!"

"Ah, but these are each a whole box of one or the other…"

"Ro! Rinji! We have to leave now!" The sound of an older woman, most likely their boss, rang through Shinobu's ears. "Have you gotten all the extra dumplings to take home?"

Ro and Rinji both looked at Shinobu. "Here!" They said, passing him the boxes, "Take them!"

"But this is two entire boxes of dumplings! I don't have enough money right now for two whole boxes!"

"They're free! Now go before you two get stuck in the rain!"

While Shinobu had wanted to pay for the dumplings and show some responsibility in the relationship, he wasn't too proud to pass up free food that was exactly what they wanted. With calls of "goodbye" from the two workers, Shinobu covered the boxes as much as he could with Miyagi's coat and scurried outside. Ro and Rinji had also quickly left the small shop, grabbing spare umbrellas from the break room.

"That's the boyfriend Miyagi is always telling us about when he orders, isn't it?" Ro inquired, expanding her umbrella as they walked outside.

"Must be! I think they came in together once, but that little blondie never said a thing." Rinji turned up the collar on her coat, trying to spare herself from the rain as much as possible.

"I'm gonna eat all of these dumplings once I get home."

"Hell yeah."

Shinobu ran fast to the car, Miyagi again preparing the doors for his arrival. Once inside, he uncovered the boxes and held his hands above them, enjoying the warmth they offered.

"Two whole boxes? I know for a fact that you never carry that much money around, besides, that's way too much for us!"

"They gave it to us for free, the girls said they know what you get and this is it, just…doubled."

"Well, I guess I can't complain about free food…it smells good too. Let's get home before they get cold."

"Don't worry about that, we can reheat them, just drive carefully!" Shinobu wasn't scared of rain or storms, but he knew that bad things could happen and wasn't exactly up for ending up in the hospital or worse.

Miyagi started to drive, taking a way he told Shinobu would get them home with minimal traffic.

"It might take longer," he said, "but there'll be less traffic so it's a lot safer."

It was odd to see the streets so empty when it was light outside, Shinobu thought, he saw a few high school students running together down the sidewalk next to them, he noticed that Miyagi slowed down as he passed them.

"What was that for?"

"The slowing down?"

"Yeah, what, did you want to check out all the cute high school girls? Such a pervert, Miyagi," Shinobu teased. He knew that Miyagi wasn't actually checking them out, but it was fun to be the one teasing every now and then.

"One: Why would I check out high school girls when you're right here? And two: I don't like to admit it but when I was in high school I had my share of getting splashed by cars in the rain. Almost felt like the cars were out to get me. Plus, seems like they're already having a bad day, wouldn't wanna be the one to make it worse."

"Are you saying that if I wasn't here you would be checking them out?"

"I'm saying that I have you to check out."

Shinobu blushed at the compliment, "One time…" he started. "One time, when I was in Australia, I was having a particularly bad day, and to add to my misery, it started raining. I stayed inside of a mall for about two hours until the rain stopped, because I really didn't want to get wet. When it stopped raining I started walking home again, and right as I'm about to cross the street to get to my apartment, a huge truck came barreling down the street and right through a puddle." Shinobu started to laugh a bit. "I was soaked! You know, I was really mad then, but now it's just kinda funny."

Miyagi laughed a bit too, he was happy that Shinobu had been more open with him lately. Ever since they had decided to move in together things had gotten a lot better and their communication was the best it had ever been (not that it had been so amazing before.) Miyagi turned a corner to go up a small hill, it wasn't too steep, and he knew that the flooding wouldn't be so bad on the streets that occupied the top of it. The car came over the top, and they entered somewhat of a small shopping area. Everything had been closed, convenience stores and family businesses alike were dark and shut up for the day. Miyagi was familiar with the area, and-

Oh, he thought, the car made an odd sound and-oh, there it was again…

Shinobu noticed too, the sputtering sounds the car was making as they drove down the street and then promptly, stopped.

Jeez.

"Why did the car stop?" Shinobu asked Miyagi, a bit exasperated.

"I don't know, I put gas in it yesterday morning, and it can't be the battery…"

"Did the gas tank leak?"

Miyagi sat back in his seat and ran his hands over his face. "God, that must be it, either that or some punk kids taking gas from the car."

"Well, we're stuck until the rain subsides, I guess, do you think a tow company would come and get us in this weather?"

"Surely they're out getting other people as well, I'll call one."

Shinobu stared down at the dumplings while Miyagi searched for and dialed the nearest towing company. The steam was rolling off the top of the box, and the heat was still prominent on his lap.

"Two hours? No, no, that's fine. Yeah, I mean I guess you just gotta deal with this happening when it comes to weather like this. Okay, yeah, thank you." Miyagi hung up the phone and looked to Shinobu, "We have to wait two hours before they'll be ready to get us. Apparently there are a lot of cars slipping in the streets."

"I guess that's fine. I mean, we're both off tomorrow, and then you don't have to go back to work for a month at least, so it's not like today was super special." Shinobu unwillingly finished off his sentence with a growl from his stomach. He hadn't eaten all day, and wasn't sure if he could wait to eat the dumplings. Miyagi laughed.

"Why don't we eat these while we wait? By now we'd be eating dinner anyway."

Shinobu nodded, opening the box and reveling in the steam released upwards to his face. "Pork or chicken?"

Forty-five minutes later the rain poured on and Miyagi and Shinobu had leant their seats back as far as possible. The two boxes still had dumplings in them, but neither man could take another bite. Shinobu swore he'd never eat dumplings again, but had a feeling he and Miyagi would be eating them for breakfast come morning.

With nothing to really do, the pair had just been talking, and when the subject died down they would sit comfortably in the silence, hands wandering over to interlace fingers. Baking had become a particularly interesting subject to speak about. Shinobu seemed quite well-versed in the culinary art.

"I know I'm not that great at cooking, but when I was younger I used to go to our kitchen and try a bunch of different recipes. Baking is easier, in a way; everything has to be measured out perfectly, while cooking requires you to know the amount that you believe tastes good. I don't know, it's hard to phrase…"

"Maybe you can bake me a cake, sometime, Shinobu," Miyagi said, bringing up their interlaced hands and kissing the back of Shinobu's. Shinobu smiled, rolling to his side to look at Miyagi, who turned his head to look back.

"How much time do we have left?"

Miyagi looked to his watch. "A whole hour, god, will this rain ever stop?"

"Doesn't show any signs…"

"What are we gonna do for a whole hour, Miyagi?" Shinobu half-whined Miyagi's name. It was obvious in the tone of his voice that he definitely had an idea as to what they could do for a whole hour.

Miyagi smirked. The feeling was mutual. They hadn't been intimate for an entire week because of the insane number of exams between them. With Miyagi grading numerous tests and Shinobu deciding that he should at least study a bit for his tests, there was no time. The closest they'd been was when each had given up and fallen dead onto their bed, curling into each other for some kind of easy escape from the stress that seemed to always build up at the end of the school year. Unfortunately, they were in such a public area, and even with no one around the kind of behavior Shinobu was implying wasn't exactly safe, especially in a car.

"I see what you're getting at, Shinobu, but how exactly are we supposed to fuck in here, and in the middle of a public place."

"No one's around, and it's not like we're going to fuck all the way…maybe just a little," Shinobu trailed off while his hand trailed to Miyagi's crotch. Miyagi's breathed hitched as Shinobu pushed his palm onto a sensitive spot. Miyagi couldn't take it anymore. Any type of closeness he could get to his young lover was going to be gladly welcomed, even in the car. He just had to do one thing.

"Why don't we get into the back."

After quickly leaving their car to get to the back seat, Shinobu surprised Miyagi with not just his hands, but his mouth. Miyagi returned the favor, but decided to save what he could do with his tongue until they were in bed.

"No..fair…"Shinobu was panting after his orgasm, grabbing the napkins they had gotten from the dumpling stand to clean Miyagi's hands and his self. "I blew you."

"Don't worry, I'll return the favor fully when we finally get home." Miyagi pulled Shinobu to his lap, sitting against the door of the car with his legs stretched across the seat. Shinobu turned a bit to get more comfortable, one arm stretching to hook around Miyagi's neck and the other resting on his chest.

"How much time did we waste?" Shinobu asked, he felt Miyagi's hand leave his waist to check his watch.

"About half an hour."

"So only thirty minutes left?"

"Hopefully, why don't we just take a nap. They said they'd call when they're coming anyway."

Shinobu nodded. Miyagi could tell that despite his sexual appetite, Shinobu was quite tired from the past week, and so was he. He grabbed his coat from where Shinobu had abandoned it in the front seat and draped it over him as they both closed their eyes, enjoying the warmth they brought to each other.

For once in his life, Miyagi was glad to be woken up by a phone call. The towing company called, saying that they would be over to tow the car in less than ten minutes. Miyagi shook the groggy Shinobu, who had surprisingly slept through the blaring ringtone, awake, so that they could return to the front of the car.

The tow company came, and Miyagi asked if they could be brought to their home, since all the car would need was more gas. The driver seemed more than happy to comply, mentioning that the auto shop was a horrible drive and that he'd be glad to drop them anywhere else.

Once they got home, Miyagi and Shinobu both made quick work of their dampened clothes, and though tired before their small nap had provided them with the energy they were hoping to have to get as intimate as they possibly could and Shinobu found that Miyagi had indeed returned the favor he promised, and more.

* * *

**Did you like it? UuU Thank you for reading! Remember, reviews encourage me to write more, so if you want an epilogue, or another story, review, review, review!**


End file.
